ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Territorial Invasion (2010)
Card Last Man Standing Match Captain Charisma vs. Rated R Shaman of Sexy - Special Guest Referee: Mr. DEDEDE 5 on 5 Tag Team Elimination Match Team Extreme (HRDO, Heart Break Boy, Vic Vendetta, Matt Ryder, & Regulator) vs. Chairs Are For Sitting (Carlos Rosso, SG2, StarrStan, Drake Blake, & Speedy) Interpromotional 4 on 4 Tag Team Match Generation Genesis (Y2Impact, CM Bank$, Lethal Consequences, & Hurricane Hawk) vs. Team Dynasty (Cyclone, George Copeland, Alexander Da Vinci, & Hova) Robbie V vs. Extreme Enigma Fatal 4-Way Match for the Vacant EAW Vixens Championship Heart Break Gal vs. Kendra Shamez vs. Cherise vs. Maria Latino Game vs. Mister K Results *4. During the match, Hova tags into the ring by himself as Da Vinci got a submission hold on Lethal Consequences. But then out of nowhere, Hova nails a Chain Wrapped Mugshot onto Da Vinci and gives the Mugshot onto Cyclone. Hova leaves the ring and heads to the back as George Copeland went after him of why Hova screwed Team Dynasty's chances of bringing the EAW Championship back on Dynasty. After the match, Generation Genesis was celebrating its victory in the ring until the lights go out followed by a gong sound and both Hurricane Hawk & Lethal Consequences disappear as Banks & Impact didn't know what the hell is going on. Then the lights go out again as another gong was heard as the lights turn back on as Banks was gone leaving Impact alone in the ring with Cyclone. Impact was searching for Generation Genesis but they were nowhere to be found. Impact got furious and charges to Cyclone until the lights go out again as another gong hits and then the lights come back on as Cyclone was left alone in the ring. Cyclone got up and wondering what the hell is going on until a casket was lowering down from the rafters onto the stage set up vertically facing the ring. Cyclone was freaking out until backs up to the center of the ring as that casket lid slowly starts to open and it looks like there's someone inside and that person was revealed as a dummy that looks like Cyclone! Cyclone gets more freaked out then before until fire shoots up in front of the casket then after 30 seconds it dies down again until the Cyclone Dummy was covered in blood. The blaze of flames shoots up yet again in front of that casket for another minute and then stops again. A body rises from the casket and stepped out and starts walking towards the ring as Cyclone got more freaking out because that person was none other than a returning Kevin Devastation!!!! Kevin steps on the apron and goes over the ropes as he stares down Cyclone but then Cyclone charges at Devastation until Devastation grabs him by the throat and delivers a Leaping Cradle Tombstone Piledriver onto Cyclone! Kevin crosses Cyclones arms across his chest and one of the cameramen gave a closeup of Kevin's face as Kevin says "Crucified!!!!!!!!!" as he goes down to one knee and raises his right hand up as his eyes roll to the back of his head as the camera feed goes to static. *5. Team Extreme originally won the match but EAW Showtime General Manager Carlos came out and didn't like HRDO and Heart Break Boy using weapons during the match so he decided to reverse the match's decision and giving the win to his team. *6. The match ended in no contest when Rated R Shaman of Sexy connected a Sunset Flip Powerbomb onto Captain Charisma off a 30-foot Construction Window as both men laid completely out and both didn't answer to Mr. DEDEDE's 10 count. After the match, several Ambulances immediately zoom towards the scene, as Referees and EMTs surround both men, who were yet to move. Both Captain Charisma and Rated R Shaman of Sexy were seen carried into ambulances individually as the door shuts and they were carried off to a local hospital. 5 on 5 Tag Team Elimination Match Results Miscellaneous *Generation Genesis (CM Banks, Y2Impact, Lethal Consequences, & Hurricane Hawk) prepared themselves for the big 4 on 4 Tag Match against Team Dynasty and discuss strategy in their locker room. *Heart Break Boy interrupts Chairs Are For Sitting's interview and say some words to Speedy until they bump heads to each other as Drake Blake and SG2 back Speedy up and corner HBB until EAW Showdown General Manager Carlos told his team to leave HBB and will have their fun later in the ring as Carlos leaves with his team following him. *Backstage, Team Dynasty (Cyclone, George Copeland, Alexander Da Vinci, & Hova) did a motivational speech to one another before heading out to their very important tag match against Generation Genesis. *Extreme Enigma was being helped by two referees as he tried to get to the Medic's Room by his own power due to the injuries he suffered in his match against Robbie V. Extreme Enigma shoves the referees away and walks to the Medic's Room until he passes by Kawajai. Extreme Engima gave Kawajai a challenge by putting salt on Kawajai's own tongue as Kawajai did the challenge and accomplished it as Extreme Enigma taunts Kawajai's idiotical personality a bit until he limps into the Medic's Office. *Before their big rematch, Captain Charisma and Rated R Shaman of Sexy were locker rooms gearing up, watching tapes of their matches, and thought about their match until they both left their locker rooms and walk through one of the hallways until they bumped each other and said words to one another as Security around both of them until Mr. DEDEDE walks in front of them and stares onto them until he pulls off his leather coat to reveal a black & red referee shirt, as he shoves past them and walks down the hall. Captain Charisma and RRS stare into each other's eyes then RRS walks away with his head down as Captain Charisma looks on. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2010